Sinja: Hidden Affections
by lonewolf9902
Summary: Typical day with comedic situations thrown in, possibly starting with a morning when Jafar finds his King once again devoid of his clothing. Judal appearing at times and sweet talking those around him, though not many realize Judal keeps appearing in the Kingdom's Castle except Sinbad and Jafar being the main two. Conflict between the two being interrupted at times, Jafar believing


Satin covers were thrown over a mass on the bed, rising and falling with the steady breathing of the body that was lying underneath them. Little did anyone know that the person under the covers was completely exposed and just like most of the mornings, I entered into the room. My eyes looked over the figure, a sigh leaving my mouth when I noticed the man asleep on the bed, shaking my head from side to side, I walked forward, the only sound being the ruffling of my clothes.

_There's no other way to wake him up, other than to pull the covers off of him and shake his shoulders, after all, Lord Sin is very bad at doing this…_

With a gentle hand, I reached out toward the blankets, pulling them off just to get a surprise I should be used to. A naked Sinbad sat in the bed before me, body toned and glistening from the sunlight that shimmered outside, I knew I should have woke him up right then, but my curiosity. Shaking my head, I moved my hand out, touching the toned shoulder of my king, and lightly shook him to wake him up.

"Lord Sin, it's time to wake up. You went to bed intoxicated last night, and evidently you took off your clothes once more."

The one known as Sinbad rose up, arms stretching up over his head and his mouth widening in a yawn, while his own auburn eyes looked at me, and that morning smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks Jafar, I guess I drank a little too much last night, haven't I?" He inquired, smiling while he patted my shoulder. "I'll be out soon, alright?"

Trying to fight a light blush that wanted to crawl onto my face, I nodded and turned my head and body away from him. My heart was racing in my chest, and I felt like I was going to get flustered, I didn't understand this kind of feeling.

_It just had to be the feelings of how loyal I am to Sinbad, there's no other explanations for this feeling, is there?_

"Come down for breakfast Lord Sin, and then we'll see what we should be doing today, alright?"

Descending down from the royal chambers of My king, I walked along the halls, eyes trailing them with a fondness showing on my face. I enjoyed staring at the walls of the glorious castle that we stayed in, Lord Sin did have a great taste in fashion at times, when he wasn't too busy getting drunk. I don't even think we managed to finish what we were talking about the other day before he got himself completely intoxicated. Opening my eyes, I looked up ahead to notice four figures walking toward the breakfast hall.

One of them turned, staring straight at me and offered me a sweet smile. It was the smaller boy, Aladdin, such a kind and sweet soul.

"Good morning Jafar-kun, are you and Lord Sinbad coming down for breakfast too? I'm so starved, I could eat an entire caravan full of watermelon!"

Trying not to laugh at the young boy, I smiled and nodded, "He should be down very shortly, Aladdin, morning to you three as well Alibaba, Masrur, and Morgiana."

The three turned quickly, smiling at me while they waved lightly, and I did the same, just moving my way down the hall and looking back the way I had come, I knew that Sinbad would be coming soon, or so I hoped.

_I don't want to go down there without him. I am his general after all, and if I'm not there, then who knows what is happening to him…_

Breakfast came and went like usual, the food was amazing the chefs did their work, and Sinbad was drinking his usual. My eyes looked to all the people that were there, and my hands cutting into the food that was in front of me. The matters of the day quickly came soon after breakfast, and the paperwork had begun to pile up once more, standing beside of Lord Sin as I always did, I watched him carefully.

_I know he hates to do paperwork, maybe I should tell him to take a break and I'll finish it?_

"Ugh….Paperwork is so annoying," sighed the purple-haired male, eyes showing boredom while his hand moved to sign his signature. "I guess it has to be done though, I can't wait to go out to the town~"

Feeling some sympathy for the one before him, I put my pale hand on his shoulder, my grey eyes staring at the paper work before the two of us. With a light sigh, I patted his shoulder and spoke, "Go out and enjoy yourself Lord Sin, I'll do your paperwork for you. Working behind the desk isn't your forte."

Relief showed in the eyes of our king, and with quick hands, I could feel myself being engulfed in a hug by the king himself. The feelings this caused were odd, I never had experienced something like this before, the racing heart was back, and my stomach felt queasy.

_Sin, just what are you doing to my body? I don't understand this, my stomach is queasy and I feel…better whenever I see you smile…_

"Thanks Jafar, I'm going to head on out to the town then, see you!"

The figure of Sinbad slowly slipped away from my view, and turning my head toward the paper work, I sat down in the kings' chair, blushing a little from the scent that drafted up to my nose. It smelled so wonderfully of Sinbad that I didn't realize it. With a shake of my head, and prioritizing myself, I got to work on the papers that were before me, my eyes narrowing when I thought I had heard the sound of someone that I hated. With another shake, I reasoned that it was my imagination and just go to work on what I had been doing earlier, signing the papers for Lord Sin.

_Who's that whistling. They're interrupting me…besides what was I doing again?_

Looking down at the papers before me, I could feel my pale skin heating up, while I scrambled about to wipe off the bit of saliva that had trailed out of my mouth. I had to have fallen asleep on the papers, and the one whistling the tune awoke me, but who was it.? I let my eyes scan the room that held the papers, only to notice something off about the area. A patch of ice was near my feet, and I could finally feel the cold chill running up my body, while I desperately tried to move. But sadly, I was frozen solid to the floor, I was frozen to sitting down where I was.

"You make it hard to track you sometimes, Jafar," grinned a black-haired male, red eyes looking me over in a condescending manner.

"What the hell do you want!" I quickly shouted, struggling to get free, only to no avail. _Sinbad would've been able to break from this by now, why can't I….why am I his general, his protector if I can't hold my own!_

"I came here to convince Sin is all, Jafar. You know how well you are against me, you're useless, pathetic, and you're nothing but a fly on the wall. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go find me a Sin, and influence him accordingly, tata~"

"JUDAL!"

Helplessly, I struggled against the ice on my feet, my hands clenching while my eyes closed, and my body began to shake in frustration. _If I can't break out of a simple ice hold, then what good am I? Judal, stay away from Sinbad!_

I could feel my blood boiling under my skin, and my hands moved quickly, the blades attached to the strings around my arms showed up, cutting up the ice until I was allowed free, and quickly, I ran after Judal, my legs carrying me quickly down the halls. I could feel my green hat flying behind me, and my robes nearly attaching to my skin, I just couldn't allow Judal to do something to Sinbad, he was the one I was meant to protect after all, I couldn't let it happen!

"Nice day isn't it, Lord Sinbad. Beautiful sky, the butterflies fluttering about, it's almost too perfect you know, something bad is bound to happen. Days like this normally never stay perfect or peaceful for long, right?"

Glaring at Judal, Sinbad sighed and nodded, bringing his drink up toward his lips, "Right, Judal. Just what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh I came to apologize for everything I've done wrong. Ever since I was little you know my past. If I had let you all know that I was truly sorry for what had happened, I'm afraid I might have been killed, Sinbad. Sure you can give me a second chance, right?" _Not really, I just really want to get a riot out of the two of you. Any minute now, Jafar should be coming with his 'I'm going to kill you' eyes and I can watch the drama unfurl._

Seeming doubtful at first, Sinbad looked to the side and nodded, "I suppose I can, but you only get one chance Judal, understand me?" _I can't attack him without him giving me a reason to attack, other than his past, and Jafar won't be happy about this. But I should tell him before he finds Judal on his own, I know the two of these will never get along with one another._

Clicking sounds could be heard, along with an ominous whistle that came through the air, before long, I stood on top of the building, white hair flowing a bit, while my eyes narrowed. I had no feelings but anger showing on my face, and the pupils of my eyes formed the slits, as my hand raised. I drew my weapon, throwing the knives towards Judal. Much to my dismay, he jumped out of the way effortlessly, and again I threw them, on multiple times until I finally managed to bring blood.

"Jafar STOP!"

Finally, I snapped out of my confusion at the words from Lord Sinbad, and I turned my head to notice that he was standing beside of me, hand on my shoulder. I have no idea how long he had been there, or just what was going on, other than the feelings of hatred for Judal. Turning my head toward the male that was holding his injured arm, I turned back to Sinbad, my eyes showing the question I had wanted to ask.

"I'm giving him a chance, he wants to become a part of Sindria, and become good. He gets one chance Jafar, and I can't have you attacking him for no reason. You know that as well as I do, now stand down."

"But Lord Sin!"

"I said, stand down, we can discuss this more inside the palace, Jafar."

Looking back to Judal, I nodded my head in sadness, recalling my blades and tucking my hands back in the long sleeves of my robe. I turned my eyes up to Sinbad, shame shimmering within them before I walked away from him, going toward the castle that wasn't too far from where we were. I had no idea just what Sinbad was planning, or Judal for that matter, but I did make a mental note that I was going to watch him as closely as possible, I wasn't going to lose to whatever game he was playing at.

Back at the palace, my mind was running circles around the thought of having Judal here, how could anyone get sleep knowing that, that monster was on the loose? How were we supposed to act knowing that our enemy was among us. I had to reason with myself that Lord Sin was drunk, and that he had made a terrible mistake by giving Judal a chance, that was it. Nodding my head at my own thoughts, I looked up when the door creaked open, and the four from earlier walked before me. I watched them leave, as if nothing was wrong, and then I turned my head back down. I had to be going insane, I drew blood, I angered Lord Sin, and let alone, I made myself angry as well. I grasped the soft, white fabric of my clothes, clenching it in my hands, while my eyes closed and I tried to clear my head, I could still hear him laughing at me, making fun of me and Lord Sin.

Not too long after that, I looked up to see Lord Sin walking into the castle, and I quickly approached him, following behind him like a lost dog. My eyes looked at every nook and cranny, making sure Judal hadn't been following us, and hasn't sneaked upon us yet. With a sigh, I looked up to Lord Sinbad, who seemed a little displeased and my eyes lowered to the ground as well.

"Lord Sin…" I spoke up, my voice being soft while my teeth gritted. "I'm sorry for attacking Judal without reason, next time I'll try to have better control over myself."

No response came for a few moments, before finally, he spoke. "It's alright, Jafar." He turned to me with a smile after saying that, "It's going to be hard to accept, I know, and realize that. But try not to be so hasty, you need to be more relaxed like me."

Nearly falling over at his words, my eyes narrowed, and I moved to lightly poke his chest with my finger. "Being more relaxed like you, would leave no one fit to run the country,, it would be in chaos, and we would be too laid back and drunk to do anything about it, Lord Sin. You know when to be serious and I'm glad for that, but your drinking habits are horrible, and inhibit your judgment."

"Yeah, yeah Jafar, I know," he chuckled, moving his hand up and down as if not caring, though he's heard the lecture many times before. "Now, do you mind to pour me some?"

In defeat, I obliged, pouring him his glases of liquor that he asked for, my eyes focusing on the windoe, as I thought I had seen glowing red eyes, and a form of white teeth from a smirk. Either we were playing right into Judal's plan, or he figured out something to do.

That night, and the morning of the next day passed by too quickly for Jafar's liking, and it left me sitting in the kitchen, reading a book that I was interested in. I knew where Lord Sinbad went to, he had gone out with Masrur, who knew just how to protect the king as well. With a sigh, I put the book up, looking down to my food and began to move it around on my ivory colored plate. I didn't feel much like eating right now, but if I hadn't ate while Lord Sin was here, then I knew I probably would've gotten scolded, which was something I did to him often, not the opposite.

Becoming aware of a sound in the room, I turned my head quickly to see the raven-haired trouble maker sitting at the head seat where Lord Sin would sit. My eyes narrowed, I clenched the silverware in my hand, and moved it down to bring one of the delectable southern creature meat toward my lips. Eating the food with manners, I looked back up, falling out of the chair and crashing to the floor with a cry leaving my lips.

"Eh, you're not very observant are you? What did you think, that I was going to stay all the way in the head chair forever, Jafar. You're gravely mistaken, look at you, getting startled so easily and falling out of your chair, that's pathetic. "

Pain radiated from my backside up, making one of my eyes remain closed while I looked up toward the male before him, and glared at Judal, my hand clenching into a fist.

"Ack, what was that?! I will not be insulted by someone like you, Judal. Now if you don't mind."

_Keep calm Jafar, if you don't then you're going to end up attacking him, and Lord Sin will get upset with you again. You don't need to drive a wedge further between me and him, it's already in there thanks to this…._

"Hey Shorty, shorty, shorty, shorty! Aw you're no fun," pouted Judal, hand moving to pick up a piece of bread on the table. With a sigh, he tossed it in his hand for a few moments, before throwing it at Jafar, and hitting him in the head with a smirk. "Come on Shorty, let's have some fun."

"I will not partake in something so childish as throwing food, and I'm not short," I mumbled out calmly, breathing through my nose to help release the anger I feel.

The berating continued from Judal in the dining hall, my eyes were focused on my food, and I continuously felt bread hitting my Sindira clothing, the words and synonyms to being called short continued to ring through my head all at once. I had been able to remain calm, even though a lot of food was thrown at me, the one thing that got my attention was when he called Lord Sinbad, Sin. I was the only one that ever called him Lord Sin, and with the last straw, I rose up out of my seat, fists clenched. I hadn't notice that none of the food Judal thrown at me was on the floor, considering it went out of the window thanks to Judal's ice magic.

I rose my hands, blades coming out and the wires wrapped around Judal, the blades positioned at his neck. I didn't understand why he hadn't defended, but whatever in my mind, if he doesn't defend then that means I can quickly kill him and get this over with right? Then everything will return back to normal, and I'd be able to have the one that I want,, life could go back to normal.

"Jafar, what do you think you're doing!"

A voice came throughout the dining hall, a voice that only I knew, and I was soon dreading the decision that I made to allow my anger to get to me so easily. I turned my eyes toward Lord Sinbad, and my eyes lowered in shame. Again, I was caught with my blades at Judal's throat, and again, I am the one that looked like the bad guy, that looked like the one to start it all. Was his plan to turn me against Lord Sinbad, was that it, if it was then I wasn't going to play in it anymore.

"Lord Sin, please understand, please listen to me."

"Jafar, I know what you are doing, Judal, you are dismissed please leave, and Jafar, release him and call back your weapons, we're having another talk, now."

"Yes Lord Sin…" I sighed in defeat, watching the smirk of the male show, as he walked away seeming terrified and my eyes lowered to the ground. [i]I keep coming out to be the bad guy, just what is it that he's trying to do, does he want Lord Sinbad?[/i]

_You are not to hurt Judal at all Jafar. He has done nothing wrong, and you are attacking him under suspicion and not out of facts. If you continue this, you will just rally up the people that are in the village. The more you act out like this, the more you're going to make people turn against us. I know you are a smart, political man, so please listen to me when I tell you not to attack him. I do not wish to relieve you of your duties, but I will if I have to, even if it is for a moment. Listen to me when I tell you this Jafar, one more slip up, and I am going to relieve you of being my guard for a while, I do not wish to do it, so please, don't make me choose that option._

My hands clenched as his words rang through my head like arrows through the wind, I could feel the pain radiating in my heart without much effort. _Was it the thought of losing my position? Or was it the thought of losing Lord Sinbad? What was the feeling that caused my entire body to freeze up and quiver out of fear, I don't understand this emotion. Lord Sin, please tell me just what the hell is going on with my body. Why would I agree to do something so stupid? Why is he giving Jafar a second chance, only because he gave me a second chance after I tried to assassinate him? Damn it Lord Sinbad!_

My hands clenched at the balcony that I was standing on, and my body shook again, I could feel wet droplets trailing down my cheek toward my chin, dripping off of it and onto the balcony that I was standing at. Above me was the beautiful night sky, the wind chilling against my garments, I could feel the chill through my clothes, and I just couldn't help but to sigh. I didn't understand fully why I was crying, but sadly enough, I was, and perhaps it really was the thought of losing my position beside of Sinbad, the thought of losing to Judal, everything, and what should I do though?

With many depressing thoughts on my mind, I had decided that I was going to turn in for the night, and walking toward the bed, I laid down against the soft mattress, allowing my eyes to stare at the ceiling above me. There was nothing else that I wanted, other than to stay by my Lords' side, and be able to help him with his reign. _Perhaps he is right, maybe I do need a small leave of absence, but then who will….does he even need me anymore?_

The next day seemed quite normal despite what had happened the days before, the citizens were happy, and everyone was lively, though sadly, it seemed many of them was talking about a strange raven-haired male that had been lifting their spirits. Shaking his head now, he glanced down an alleyway, looking to see some kids that were playing ball with one another, and laughing amongst each other. I stopped for a moment to watch them, enjoying the sight of Sindria's people playing with one another in such a caring, and non-violent manner, just like lord Sinbad had asked of them to do. However, my happiness was cut short when I noticed the trouble maker that had been hanging around Sindria giving them something.

I walked forward, approaching the kids and stopping while my hand lowered, and I carefully took the ball that Judal had given them, from them, staring at the circular ball before me. I looked back up to notice Judal was gone, and the ball seemed to be heavy and moving on its own. Seeing what looked like three eyes forming on the ball, and a parasitic like mouth, my dagger was quickly drawn, and in no time I destroyed the ball before my eyes, seeing that it was just drawn on there and the kids crying before me. With a sigh, I looked down, and moved to kneel, about to comfort the young girl, until I noticed Judal was behind her, summoning his ice magic, and about to attack her.

Once again, I did the right thing at the wrong time, I drew my dagger, using the strings to deflect the icicle only to hear the girl screaming and Judal comforting her at the time Sinbad came down the alleyway to investigate. Already irate with Judal and Sinbad both, I turned to him, seeing the disappointed and hurt look in his eyes. I didn't know what else to do, the only thing I did was put my hands back in my sleeve and bowed. I knew what was to come tonight, I was to be relieved of my position for a few days so I can have a vacation and calm down from all the stress. I didn't need it, couldn't Lord Sin see that I'm the innocent bystander who's being judged by his past, and all of this is due to incorrect timing, thanks to Judal.

With a sigh, I sat in my room back in the palace, legs resting off the bed, while my eyes looked out of the window, and I could feel the tears beginning to well up again. I never cried before, and yet again, that thought of losing Lord Sin reared back up, it was a depressing emotion that made me want to cry, but why, I still couldn't figure it out. But before I could say anything, I heard a noise outside of my window, and I rose my grey eyes to look outside of it, just to see Judal floating there with that cocky smirk on his face.

"Heh, looks like someone took my bait quite easily. You're out of the picture, and Sinbad is all alone, isn't he? Well with the other generals of course, but at least they're more fun than you. Jafar."

"What are you driving at Judal. You got me out of the picture, now just what are you going to be doing to Lord Sin?"

"You thought my plan was to remove the big scary guardian from Sinbad? OH dear me, Oh dear. Lord Sin I'm here to save you. You can't even stand up to a single icicle let alone me, Jafar. You're weak, you're pathetic, the only good thing you're for is being Lord Sin's lapdog am I right?"

"Don't mock me!"

"Heh, Lord Sin you shouldn't be drinking. Lord Sin now's not the time. Lord Sin, I hereby take control over the Sindria kingdom, because I deem you unfit to rule at the moment. The person that is unfit in their position, is little, pipsqueak weakling Jafar!"

"Don't call him SIN!"

My anger was at it's boiling point, and I could feel the changes washing over me, suddenly, I no longer felt the happiness or sadness that was there before. My body grew cold, and just like I was engineered my weapons were brought out, attacking Judal. Icicles flew from the male who was laughing at my attempts to hit him, which were failing, in my anger; I threw another one, only to miss completely. Trying not to cry out when one of the icicles pierced my skin, my eyes closed, and my body shook, how could I dare be this weak! I turned to strike again, but before I could, I was pushed down onto the bed by Judal, seeing him over top of me, while I tried to struggle, and turned my head.

"Awww isn't this cute. The little lap dog wants to be defiant, well that can be arranged, how about I pin you to the bed and have some fun with you Jafar. My main goal was never to get to that bonehead you call a king. My goal was to get to the very thing the king trusted the most, you."

"Wh..Wha-H-Hey S-Stop!"

My face flushed red when I felt my garments being removed, struggling against the one hand that held my wrists, I gasped when his hand touched my frail skin, and I turned my head, at the time I felt the lips against my neck. Feeling blood trickle down my neck from a bite I had just received, I clenched my teeth while I tried to struggle again against Judal but it was pointless. It was then that I had begun to realize just how true Judal's words were. My struggling began to cease, and my eyes shrunk to the size of a pea.

_He's right, everything he said about me, he's right. I can't protect Lord Sin, I knew that I was weaker than him, but for some reason he made me one of his eight generals. The generals are meant to protect Lord Sin, but I can't do that. I have no power, I have no household vessel…no dungeon weapons…_

"Jafar, I came to talk to you before I relieve you of your rank for now, I wanted to tell you something that's been on my mi-"

The door opened to reveal Sinbad speaking, as his eyes looked to me, and then turned to Judal, his eyes narrowed, and his hand clenched. I could tell that he was made because his eyes were more serious than they had been previously. Sinbad approached us slowly, while Judal chuckled, and began to laugh harder than he had before. I watched as Judal fell to the floor, and my head turned away from Lord Sin's in shame, I knew I wasn't in the wrong in the beginning, but to be found like this, it was horrible.

"Jafar…I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Was he really asking that question! I felt my eye twitch, and I quickly stood up with my hands shaking, and my body quivering.

"No Lord Sin," I started, my voice having a sarcastic tone. "I was just enjoying being bound up, bitten and molested by Judal. Why don't you leave so we can continue?"

"Is that…really what you wanted?"

I nearly fell off of the bed, and I actually felt like slapping him for once. How dense could someone be, at the time, I failed to notice the hurt in his eyes, and as the vein on my temple popped, I shouted.

"NO! I want to kick his ass! I don't want him here, I don't want to trust him! So…SAVE ME!"

Seeing Sinbad's expression changed, I fell back on my bed and watched him leave from my side, and going toward the laughing Judal that had slowly began to stop. Looking up at Sinbad, Judal smirked, and quickly stood up while his flower was twirling in his hand, and he moved to push his black hair back, arms folding up with his palms facing the sky.

"Well, well, looks like Lord Sinbad is here to save his little general, pathetic that you have to come to his rescue."

No words came from Sinbad, instead his sword was drawn, and pointed at Judal, I couldn't help but to think that the two were going to be fighting in my room. I watched as Judal leaped out of my room, and Sinbad quickly followed him. Having no more will to follow, I laid in my bed listening to the battle that continued on outside. I could hear Judal summoning his ice to attack Lord Sinbad, and the sounds of the ice clashing against the metal. I knew that Lord Sin could handle himself against Judal, and I could not, so curling up in my bed, I laid there until the sounds outside stop and the maniacal laughter of Judal slowly faded away over time. Hearing someone entering my room, I could tell from the sound of breathing that it was Lord Sin, and with a sigh, I rose up from my bed to look to the male before me.

"Are you alright Jafar?" he inquired, walking over, and lightly placing his hand against my fair skin.

Turning my eyes to the ground, I nodded and tried to contain the queasy feeling in my stomach once more. "I'm fine Lord Sin, nothing too bad happened. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that…" He started, seeming to rub the back of his head, with a blush showing on his face. "Well, I was wanting to tell you this, Jafar: You are an amazing general, and the only one that can put up with my attitude. You are kind when you want to be, and you have a wonderful side to you that many haven't seen. You are one of my most trusted men, and the only one that can run Sindria the way I want it ran when I'm drunk, or unfit to run it at the time. Jafar, I want you to know that I Lo-…"

"Lord Sinbad, there is important matters that we need you to address, if you wouldn't mind to please come this way immediately?" One of the guards inquired, looking between myself and their king.

Sinbad sighed, and nodded as he stood up and left my side, turning his head to look at me, before he walked on out of the room.

I blushed as my hand touched the cheak where his hand was, it was a firm hold he had, with some callouses from the weapon that he used. _His voice was so dreamy that perhaps it was almost as if he was sweet talking me into believing what he wanted me to hear. Lord Sinbad is the bravest man of them all, to fight to protect me, hardly anyone else would do that. He even complimented me, and despite the fights that we had previously, they were all because of Judal who was getting to the both of us. Why did I go with Lord Sin so long ago, was it because I began to…This queasy feeling in my stomach, is it what Alibaba called love when him and Morgian got together. The feeling of wanting to be with someone for the rest of your life, to never leave their side, and to…always want to protect them, no matter how eak you are? Is that…_

Realizing my true feelings finally after a long time of mistaken them, I sighed when I noticed that Lord Sin was gone, and I hadn't realized how long he had been away. The only thing that caught my attention was him finally returning to my room, and my eyes looked back up to him, seeing a stressed like look on his face. He probably had more paperwork to do, he hated his paperwork, I know that.

"Lord Sin, about you relieving me of my position. I would like to resign as your eighth General, I do not hold the qualities that a general needs. I am not fit to protect you. What Judal said was true, I never wanted to believe it until now. What good is a general if he can't even protect the one that he's sworn to protect, Lord Sinbad, with all due respect, please let me-"

"Don't apologize, Jafar. You're worth more to me than just that, you don't know just how much you are worth to me."

Looking to him in confusion, I opened my mouth to speak, "But Lor-…mmph"

Before I could say anything else, I felt his firm lips against mine, my eyes began to close as the sensation spread across my body. I could feel my cheeks flustering, and my body began to melt at the feel of his lips, hands moving up around his neck, only to get lost in the beautiful purple locks. Almost in sync, our lips parted, as our tongues met one another, dancing against each other, while his swirled over mine, I could feel my body beginning to get hot. With a muffled sound leaving our lips, I could feel some excess saliva slipping out of my mouth, and with force, I pushed the other back a bit, panting to catch the breath I had lost. My face was scarlet, I could feel the heat coming off of it, and quickly I wiped away the trail of saliva, and tried to hide my red face.

"Jafar, what I was going to say to you before the guard interrupted uas whas that I love you. You're wonderful, a strong guard, and a strict man. Without you, I wouldn't be the Sinbad I am today, so Jafar…would you?"

"YES!" calming down from my excitement, I lowered my gaze, and gave him a small bow. "I would love to, Lord Sin, if you'd give me the pleasure."

"Stop bowing like that or I might have us both relieved so we can go on vacation,just you and me going to one of the wonderful oasis villages, how about it Jafar?"

Blushing a bit, I smiled and gave him a nod, as the night began to read on, I fell asleep after another soft kiss from his majesty. I was in my bed, with Sinbads' arms around me, and his body pressed close to mine, instead of being scared, and angry at Judal. I had begun to praise him, it was thanks to him that we managed to get together, and for some reason, I felt like in the morning, I was going to be happy and scolding Sinbad at the same time.


End file.
